These guys deserve a break
by StevemacQ
Summary: They come from two different worlds, against their own will, but maybe it's not all bad. Do they finally have time to just rest for once? Crossover of G1 and Energon. Why? Because I felt like it.


There was nothing but black in sight until it opened up horizontally. Cyclonus wakes up on a mountain with a blue and green grass, not something that would particularly interest a robot, especially the Decepticons. Cyclonus stands up to see his surroundings, forgetting what happened for a moment.

"HHHHRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Cyclonus snapped at the sound Galvatron's anguish and runs to his left, where the sound was coming from. He sees his master on his backside with his fists clenched. "Mighty Galvatron!" Cyclonus runs to his master to aid him. There was a time when Galvatron, when he was Megatron and when he became Galvatron before his defeat to Rodimus, Galvatron was once a mighty and competent leader of the Decepticons, unfortunately his sanity-chip was fried within the plasma bath and he is now merely an empty of his former-self. Cyclonus knew this well but went out of his way to deny it, how his leader is no longer fit to actually lead. If it wasn't for Cyclonus, Galvatron may have well end up worse or at least his madness would be far more consistent.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Galvatron fires his canon at Cyclonus, who ducked down. Galvatron fired repeatedly in the air. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" "Yes, sir!" Cyclonus tries to lift up Galvatron, who paid him back with a punch in the face. "You inCOMPENTENT! YOU brought me here to kill me and take my place as leader of the DECEPTICONS! Just like Starscream." "No mighty Galvatron. I would never even dare to even think something so horrid. I am your humble servant, only wishing to revive your glorious empire." Cyclonus bowed to his leader, which caused Galcatron to calm down a bit. "Good. Prove yourself now by getting me off his filthy planet. DisGUSTING!"

Cyclonus transforms into an aircraft to let Galvatron in. They fly off in the air at the speed of light but something went wrong. Cyclonus is starting to slow down, losing control of his speed and Galvatron wasn't helping by banging inside the cockpit in frustration. The Decepticon lost control and crashes into the surface with a bang. Cyclonus took a good bit of damage but Galvatron came out with only a few scratches. He begins to overreact and moment his servants transformed back, Galvatorn grabbed Cyclonus by the ears and threw him against some rocks in anger. "What has happened? Why are we stuck here? WHY? WHY? WHY? GAAAAGH!" He shoots his cannon, just above a forest.

…

"GAAH!" Woken up by a frightengly loud noise of laser fire, before realizing the trees, the grass and the sounds of birds singing. "Am I back on Earth?" A young woman with long dark hair, contrasted by her pale skin and yellow, skintight suit with orange lines around, contrasting to her timid yet diligent nature. Misha, a young scientist, finds herself alone. Only just up, Misha's mind wasn't tuned in yet but was in serenity with her surroundings and takes a deep breath, followed with a sigh and a smile. "I wish can live like this forever…" The distant sound of hacking, slashing and shouting took Misha's peace behind a shed, and beat it to death with a shovel.

"Kicker." Annoyed by some recognizable traits of the said individual, Mihsa knew Kicker was nearby and follows the sound until she finds him, swinging his sword in anger and a few trees cut down. "I'm your master AND YOU DO AS I SAY!" He clearly wasn't in a good mood but what's new? The sky is blue, the grass is green, and Kicker is always angry and spiteful. Misha approaches her friend with reason. "Kicker. Are you okay?" His hair suddenly glows gold and swings his sword at his friend, who instinctively ducked. Misha was pissed. "Are you trying to kill me, you savage!?" "Grrgh!" Kicker's eyes shrunk at the response of someone insulting or disagreeing with him. That person was Misha, who gets a large metal sword near her throat. "EH!" She tried to keep herself from trembling and tries to laugh her way out. "That be-That would be something I would say to someone IS trying to kill me but you're certainly so savage! Ah ha ha ha!" Kicker lowered his sword and turned his frustration. "Where are we?" Misha gets out her phone to see what planet they're on. "Strange. It doesn't say we're we are."

Misha remembers the noise that woke her up. "Have you some sounds of laser fire recently?" "No. I actually couldn't hear anything other than the sound of my voice" "Then how we about get out of here and find the source? Perhaps some Autobots are nearby." Kicker kicks a tree his cut down in rage. "Fine. Why? Why me?" Misha groaned to herself, now having to hear another of Kicker's infamous whining sessions about his dad and the Autobots.

Misha could never stand Kicker. Hell, she couldn't stand Kicker in general but especially his violent nature, hearing his verbal and his father, who was like a father to Misha, did nothing about it except ordered her to be by Kicker's side despite her protests. All she could do was to be quiet.

…

"You remember where we where last?" Misha tries to change the subject with what is happening right now. "I'm too mad to even think!" Kicker swings his sword again in a fit of rage. "I think we were in Ocean City last. You and the rest came back after the defeat of Unicron." Upon hearing that name, Kicker was suddenly in delight, licking his lips. "Imaging such power. If I had Unicron's power, I could do whatever I want. Imagine!" Misha was terrified by Kicker's lust for chaos. Misha couldn't even remember a time when Kicker wasn't insane as if he was Caligula reincarnated.

Loud clunky stumps interrupted the two from talking and they hear several footsteps getting louder and louder. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" A distant scream attracted Kicker, who ran ahead of Misha. "Kicker! (Sigh) That fool." She runs after her friend until they both finds themselves out of the forest and sees the vast field and the distant mountains before then. "This looks like Earth." Misha whispers this quietly to herself, feeling the wind blowing with her soft lips. Peace and quiet is all Misha ever wants. Though the sky didn't have too many clouds, a large shadow feel on the humans and look up to see two giant purple robots. Misha suddenly notices the sharp mask-like symbols on their chests.

Misha gasped in fear and despair. Decepticons.

The two giant purple Decepticons suddenly notice two puny humans below and front of them. Galvatron loses it. "Vermin! VERMIN! VVVEEEEERRRMMMIIIIIIIINN!" He points his cannon at Kicker, who at the same time, flips out and lifts his sword. "I kill you. I kill you! I'll KILL YOU! "I'LL KILL YOU!" The two begin to laugh manically and gleefully. "NO!" Misha tries to stop Kicker. "We need to run!" "SHUT UP! YOU'RE USELESS! DIE!" Cyclonus tries to intervene as well. "Lord Galvatron, I'LL deal with them." He points his point but Misha pulls out a gun from her holster and points it at Cyclonus. "What do you want?" Misha asks first. "I make the demands here! Who are you? I can see your crests implies you're with the Autobots." "I MAKE THE DEMANDS HERE!" Galvatron suddenly punches Cyclonus down. "YEAH!" Kicker agrees with Galvatron by giving Misha nasty kick in her leg. "ST-!" She gets interrupted when he kicks her in the stomach repeatedly before turning his attention to the Decepticon standing. "You should try kicking your minion when they're down. Punches aren't enough." "I take no orders from a HUMAN!" Galvatron kicks Cyclonus in the stomach anyway.

The boy in white armor then kicks Galvatron in the leg. "OW! You dare KICK ME!" Kicker roared in kind. "I'll do… WHATEVER I WANT!" "Then I'll kick YOU! MWHA HA HA HA HA HA!" Kicker dodges and gets on his sword as a surfing board and heads to the field with Galvatron. "Don't you wanna PLAY with me?" Galvatron chases Kicker. As the two maniacs leave, Cyclonus and Misha were left badly injured by their own allies. Cyclonus hears some wheezing from the injured girl beside him. "Please, stop making that noise." "I just got kicked in the stomach. You try being a small squishy human for a day." The fragile brunette was still able to joke around while still in horrible pain.

…

When Cyclonus and Misha were able to stand up and walk again after a good while, though still injured, Cyclonus points his gun as the girl again. "Who are you and where are the Autobots?" Misha lifts her arms as a sign of surrendering. "How am I supposed to know? One minute I was in Ocean City, now I'm here, likely far from home. What about you? Can you at least tell your name?" "I am Cyclonus, second-in-command of the Decepticons." Misha was dumbstrucked. "Cyclonus? I've heard that name before but the description is far off. " "What do you mean?" "Cyclonus is supposed to be a raving mad helicopter Decepticon but you don't look anything like him." The purple robot couldn't believe there was another Cyclonus out there. "You called that other Decepticon Galvatron, yes?" Cyclonus was cautious by her words. "Why? Is there another Galvatron as well?" "Well, the one I just saw had a few screws loose, so yes."

The human and the Decepticon sat and chat about what is going on and what they were doing before then, though there were many parallels like Unicron, Rodimus Prime and Quintensons, both felt confused how one event contradicts another until they realize that they may not even be from the same universe. "I've never heard of these Mini-Cons before." Cyclonus was sitting on the grass with Misha, who has wrapped her arms around her legs as they chat. "Well I never knew there was more Quintensons out there either. Why is your Galvatron insane?" Cyclonus felt uncomfortable by the topic but thought there was no longer any point denying it to anyone but himself. "The plasma bath fried his circuits. I know he's unstable but he's the only reason for Decepticons to unite despite his tendency to attack indiscriminately. What about you? I see an allusion between Galvatron and this Kicker-person." Misha wasn't comfortable by the idea either but believes that if they come from different dimensions, what they say to one another won't affect their priorities once they find a way home and never see each other again. "Kicker was always a disturbed child but an asteroid incident that had him temporally trapped in space because of he was genetically altered to sense danger and energon. His father gave me a good life when my parents died. In return, I promised to look out for his son. That's pretty difficult when he gets himself into danger and attacks his allies for no good reason. At least his sister is nice to me." Cyclonus was amazed by Misha's words as they both mind those who are more important but both are also extremely dangerous. Though on opposite sides, the two feel a strong bond with one another. "Maybe we should go look for Kicker and Galvatron before they get themselves hurt." Cyclonus nods in agreement before transforming and offers Misha a ride. She was flattered by such politeness, especially from a Decepticon. "I'll be able track Galvatron with a beacon I implanted in his sleep. If we find him, we may find Kicker as well." Thus, the two go to the sky to find their associates. "By the way, why couldn't you just fly out into space if you and Galvatron didn't want to be here?" Cyclonus shot down his human friend's curiosity. "We tried but I lost control before I could break through the atmosphere. What is going on?" Misha ponders. "Perhaps we're the playthings of some madman's story."

…

Cyclonus, with Misha on board, reached a waterfall. At first, the sight amazed Misha until she noticed some destroyed terrain nearly everywhere and a purple figure. It was Galvatron along with Kicker, who is swinging his sword at the water. "What are they doing?"

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?" Kicker keeps on trying to cut the water until it stops flowing, grunting all the while. "You need to swing harder." Galvatron offers Kicker some stupid advice for a stupid plan. "Why not put your sword into my cannon?" Kicker was excited. "Yeah. That'll teach'em. I like you Galvatron. It's like we understand one another." The mad robot crouches for the mad human to put his sword into the robot's cannon. "Heh! You're cool too. You would've made an excellent Deception." Galvatron aims at the waterfall. "NO!" Hearing screams from above stopped Galvatron from doing what he wants, as Cyclonus intervenes and transforms before Misha jumps out to land on top of Kicker. He grabs the sword out of Galvatron's cannon. "You can't blast a sword from a cannon. You'll only destroy both weapons in the process!" "NO ONE TELLS GALVATRON WHAT TO DO!" "SAME GOES WITH THE MIGHTY KICKER!" The mad leader beats up his subordinate as does Kicker assaults his childhood friend by choking her until she poked his eyes out with her fingers. The two run away to the other side, screaming like maniacs. "Are you okay?" Cyclonus was concerned for Misha's life. "(Coughs) Yeah. This isn't the first he tried to kill me." The two look as their psychotic friends, kicking some boulders. "OW!" Galvatron laughs at Kicker injuring himself 'til he gets kicked in the shin with Kicker laughing back at him before asking "Why does that robot have rabbit ears." Galvatron looks carefully at Cyclonus. "Because he IS a rabbit?" "WHERE ARE MY EASTER EGGS!" The two see a fish and start biting at it like two angry dogs, even growling.

Misha lands the palm of her hand of her face in shame of what she's seeing. "What are we gonna do with those two?" Cyclonus responds in kind.

…

Night falls, both Galvatron and Kicker were asleep, exhausted from their destructive ADHD-like rampage. Misha comes back with firewood for a fire she has on, sitting up with Cyclonus to monitor the two sleeping. "How did we get like this?" The young brunette misinterprets what her robot friend meant 'til he stretches his hand in front of her face. "We've already explain to one another how-" "No, no, I mean how do ones as intelligent and reasonable like us end up serving under ones, who are too stupid to lead yet overreact to anything that requires thought.

The pale individual ponders his question; roll her back to the ground so she can up into the stars. "In my planet, our history is full of insane individuals, who have an absurd amount of power. Caligula, Nero, Vlad, Ivan, Hitler, Stalin, Mao, the Kim-Jong family and the amount of royal inbreeding out there. While Dr. Jones and the Autobots see Kicker as God's gift to man and machine, all mad tyranny eventually crumbles. All I can do is be the better person and wait. As my mother used to say, things will work out." Misha reaches her hand to the stars above, clenches her fist in the air and lowers it down to stare. "I truly believe that we can strive to peace with at least sharing a common or similar ideology. I have to be there with the Autobots to remind them that Kicker does not represent humanity as a whole but even I question my faith when stuck with him for so long. One disaster after another, he does more harm than good, attacking more Autobots than Decepticons because the Decepticons wouldn't shy away from paying back." Misha breathes out a sorrowful sigh. "I don't care we're on opposite sides, I respect you Cyclonus. You're a good and honorable person. It's really cliché because it's only a day but I guess I just leach on to the first glance of anybody I can relate to, especially after feeling deprived of intelligent conversation for too long. Even the Autobots ignore me on a personal level." Cyclonus smirks.

"You remind me of Ultra Magnus. He too serves his team well yet someone of less experience and greater incompetence would become leader of the Autobots." Misha sat up again and payed attention to her friend. "Tell me more about yourself. I think it to help me get through the day, any day, in the future if we get home." Cyclonus was happy to have such good company. "As when Galvatron was once known as Megatron, I too had an old identity; Skywarp. Like you, my role wasn't too significant. I served under the traitorous Starscream but I was always loyal to Megatron without question. But I always found to time to just mess around and play pranks on others. My peers took a shine to me. While I wasn't the strongest or the smartest, I made up for with humor and personality." Misha was enthusiastic by what Cyclonus just said. "That's great. I knew a lot of people like that. Life is miserable, cruel and unfair but I say laugh while you still can."

They talked for hours, they laughed, they sang, they were happy. Misha was eventually tired, Cyclonus generously transformed to let her sleep inside his cockpit. "Thank you." She stepped inside, took out a blank from inside her holster and undressed herself 'til she was in her underwear. Misha closed her eyes, finally found the time to simply rest, something no one could ever do when Kicker is around but for this case, he was snoozing with Galvatron.

"Hey, Cyclonus." "Yes" "If we wake up tomorrow and everything we've experienced was a dream, will you remember me?" It seemed very doubtful. If Misha ends up to be right, Cyclonus will return to a life of madness and agony, with Galvatron failing over and over again while lashing out to his minions. Like they thought before, this experience will hold no relevance to their priorities. This will also apply to his new friend, who will have to suffer through the abuse from a child without honor, while bottling up her angst… But Cyclonus gives Misha sense of reassurance anyway. "Yeah, I will always remember you, Misha but as long you'll remember me." "Okay." Misha drifts into a deep sleep.

…

A young girl stares at her the headstones of where her parents are buried…

A superior lectures a young seeker…

The girl studies at an academy…

The young seeker fights in a battlfield…

The girl receives abuse from a boy…

The seeker was killed, resurrected but could never gain his superior's respect…

One feels alone and insignificant.

The other feels too much responsibility in his shoulders.

But no matter what… things will work out.

Misha then wakes up-


End file.
